yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pili panya
Pili panya is the lover of the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh Atem and the incarnation of Yugi Muto's lover Pinkie pie. Manga and anime biography Childhood Pili panya was born around the millennium 1000 B.C. (3000 B.C. in the English anime). Pili panya befriended Mana, Mahad, and Atem during her childhood, where both her and Atem found out from his father, Aknamkanon that they were to be betrothed to eachother when Atem takes the throne, which grossed both of them out back then. Reign as Pharaoh On the day he became Pharaoh, Atem was attacked by a common thief but was saved by Mahad. After this thief he was put through the Millennium trial and it was discovered that he was possessed and they let him go. Just minutes after that, his kingdom was attacked by Thief King Bakura. Bakura had raided the tomb of his father Aknamkanon and stolen his DiaDhank and his coffin. Atem put Bakura through the Millennium trial, but it failed. Atem anounced that Bakura's disrespect was appalling. Bakura easily defeated theThe Sacred Guardians with his Diabound before Atem stepped in and challenged him with Obelisk the Tormentor. Diabound was severely injured and after almost being destroyed, Bakura fled. After Atem was found, he and the other guardians headed for Kul Elna, the birth place of the Millennium Items. Atem and Bakura fought one last time. As Atem was about to defeat Bakura, Aknadin showed up with the Millennium Key that he stole from Shada and stole the other Millennium Items. After putting them in the Millennium Stone, Zorc Necrophades appeared and offered Aknadin anything he desired in exchange for his loyalty. Aknadin requested for Priest Seto to become the new king of Egypt, revealing that Seto was his son in the process. Zorc agreed and transformed Aknadin into Shadow Magus, who then attempted to destroy Atem, but Hassan appeared and protected him. Magus tried to convince Seto to join his side, but Atem convinced him not to. Magus took Seto and escaped into a worm hole that lead to the kingdom, Atem following in pursuit. However, in Kul Elna, Bakura sacrificed himself to summon Zorc Necrophades. Atem needed Priest Seto to become the new king in case Atem were to fall so he set off after him. However, after the duel between Seto and Atem, Zorc was set for the kingdom. Zorc arrived and a massive battle began. However Zorc was able to overcome Atem's forces. It then became clear that without the Millennium Items, they did not stand a chance. Isis and Mana set off to retrive them. Mana returned but Isis and Shimon had perished at Zorc's hands. Atem them brought out all 3 Egyptian Gods to fight Zorc. Though the gods were able to overpower him, it did not last. Without the combined form of the gods The Creator of Light, Zorc could never be destroyed. Zorc then destroyed all three gods and turned them into stone before proceeding to lay waste to the rest of the kingdom. Not wanting Zorc's rampage to continue into other parts of the world, Atem defeated Zorc by using a spell which included his name and sealed Zorc in the Millennium Ring. He gave throne of Egypt to Priest Seto, then sealed his soul within the Millennium Puzzle, erasing his own memories to keep the spell from ever being used to resurrect Zorc. The puzzle was then destroyed, scattered into dozens of pieces, before Atem disappeared, he told Pili panya that he's sorry for leaving her before there relationship could truly begin, which she told him that she'll be waiting for him in the next life. The Ceremonial Battle After the Ceremonial Battle, Yami crosses to the afterlife and becomes Atem once again, where he was reunited be his lover and friends in the next world. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In the English dub, Mr. Stein refers Pili panya as the lover or bride of the nameless pharaoh. Category:Crossover‏‎ Category:Female Category:Love Interests for the Canon Characters‏ Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Supporting Characters